A letter to Ian
by paper-crane-master
Summary: Just a love letter I thought up. It's written by Wanda to Ian. They are older now and of coarse still in love.It was inspired by The Notebook. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I got after I read ****The Notebook ****(Nicholas Sparks). Ian and Wanda are now old and even have Grandchildren.**

My Dearest Ian,

The day is coming to a close as I write this. I snuck out of the caves for a few minutes, because I needed sometime alone. The sunset is beautiful, just as the first one after the rains. Do you remember that day? I was one of the best days of my life. It only comes second to the day I learn that I would be a mother.

You were so ecstatic. I had never seen you filled with so much joy. Can you believe that I was terrified of telling you, and the prospect of actually being a parent? I had hardly manage to squeak out that I was pregnant. I had never been so scared in my ten lives. You face was an unreadable mask, until it broke out into a smile that lit up my whole world. You hug me, and when I looked into your eyes, I saw that they were filled with tears of joy. That of corse made me cry also. That was the best day of all my lives.

As I sit here now, I still smile at the memory, but that is the reason why I am writing this now. Old age and sickness has finally caught up to us. We had managed to escape any sickness in our youth, but it finally has caught up. It was inedible that one of us would have gotten sick, but I hate to see you suffer with me. I'm glad we asked Doc what was the problem, but now that I know the answer, I know that our time together is limited. I have already begin to forget small details of our life, and this scares me more then anything. I never want to forget our life together, our perfect love story.

I guess the news that I have Alzheimer's had come to a shock to all, but over the years I had become more human then soul. I don't want to focus on the bad here, I want to remember the great times we had. You were always sweet to me and always a gentlemen, and I want to thank you for that. You never pressured me, and always considered my welfare before your own. That small kindness meant so much to me.

You were always there for me, and always knew when I needed to be alone or I wanted you company. The time I am think of is right after I was inserted the second time. I am so glad that Eustace didn't listen to me. I don't know how I ever considered leaving you. You are my world. I realize I have gotten off track, but I needed to tell you. You somehow knew how hard it was for me to lose the human mother I had never met. You always knew when I needed your shoulder to cry on, or when I wanted to be alone. It's true then and now, we know each other better then we know ourselves.

Another memory that I remember as clear as yesterday is the day we went to beach. I'm so glad you convinced me to go. It was utterly breathtaking. We had the beach to ourselves, us and the few others that come on that raid. I had wanted to go swimming, but you wanted us to go on a walk. I would never would have guessed what you had planned. We set off hand and hand until we came upon a piece of driftwood. You sat me down, but you didn't sit beside me. I looked up and saw you kneeling in front of me. You took me hand and asked some of the happiest words I have ever heard. "I can never tell you how much I love you. You are everything to me. I love you more then anything in the entire universe. Wanda, will you marry me?" My heart had nearly stopped from being so happy. I would no longer be Wanda, but Wanda O'Shea.

The time is late and the sun has long ago set. I will go in soon but there is still so much I want to write. I may have to leave those memories for another time. I close my eyes, and I can still see images of you, the kids, and the grandchildren. You were the best father I had ever seen. You were never too harsh or strict, but at the same time you weren't too lenient and easy-going. You made it look like parenting was the easiest job in the world. And together we had two beautiful children, who are the best, most wonderful children in the world. Although I'm probably biased. Look at our children now. They too have children, and going through the same struggles that we went through.

It is late, and I know you are probably looking for me. I want you to know that I love you and always will, no matter if I can remember you or not. You are my anchor to the world. I never want you to doubt my love, but if you do, reread this letter. I tried to put my heart and soul in it and now I'm coming to the end. I love you no matter the hardships we are put through.

With so much love,

Your Wanderer

**I hope you like this, if not, that's cool too :P. I wrote this because I couldn't get this idea out of my head. It would be really cool if you reviewed.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Sorry this is extremely late. It's my Spring Break, and I've been sick and have had a migraine the past two days. So I've had a wonderful spring break so far... **

***A thanks is deserved to the people who reviewed, and made this chapter possible:**_** sapphirenight12, Margie22, 4-eva-bookworm, Scribbles of an Obsessive, Demons Unleashed, **_**and**_** L'Opera Ghost.**_ **Love ya. **

***Oh yeah, this is in Ian's POV, Sorry it's not a letter :P**

***Also if you haven't read the Percy Jackson books, I suggest that you should, they're better then I expected. I read all five in 4 days.**

I look across the desert, and I suddenly find my sense of calm. I had found her. All the anger, fear and despair I had been feeling disappeared. My Wanda was sitting on the base of the rocks with a faraway look on her face. She had such a peaceful look, I restrained myself from approaching her. I stepped into the shadows and lowered myself, sitting at the entrance of the caves. I sat where I could still see her, but she couldn't see me.

The sun disappeared behind the horizon, leaving an empty darkness. The stars suddenly appeared, all twinkling and giving me a false sense of hope. I was still looking at my beautiful Wanda. Her eyes were closed and a smile played on her lips. Her eyes suddenly opened and shifted to the sky. They were full of unasked questions, begging for an answer.

She stared at the sky for a long time, trying to seek the answers to her questions. Giving up, she started to gather her things to leave. I also got up, my joints popping from sitting in one position for too long. I debated for a minute whether I should help her gather her things, then decided against it. If she wanted my help she would have asked me to come with her outside. I navigated my way through the cave system effortlessly. I came to our room, Wanda's and I's. It had been our's ever since the rains ended.

I push the door aside, and entered the room. I left the door cracked, just enough room for Wanda to slide in. She had always commented on how weak she was, she didn't complain, for that wasn't like her. She didn't like it, but she accepted it. Quickly got ready for bed, and laid down. Not ten minutes later I heard Wanda shuffling in. She prepared for bed and crawled into bed, laying next to me.

She moved closer to me, and I put my arms around her and drew her closer. She snuggled into me and hid her face before asking me, "You didn't wait for me?" Her small voice asked me.

"Shhh... Of corse I did." I mutter to her. She just hid her face in my shirt again, although this time tears dotted my shirt. I drew her face up, so she would look at me, "What's wrong, Love?" I whisper.

"Will you still love me even though I can't remember you?" She whispers back. Her question was direct and I didn't hesitate to answer.

"I will love you till heaven takes you, my beautiful angel, away from me. Even then I will love you." She started crying harder at that. "Did I say something wrong?" I ask

She shook her head against my chest, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more then you could imagine." I whispered. "Go to bed Love, it's been a long day." She fell asleep in my arms, and I shortly followed.

The sun had just begun to rise. I looked down in my arms to find my beautiful Wanda still asleep. She looked happy and at total peace, it bought a tear of happiness to my eye. The tears jolted something in my memories, a song.

_And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey,_

_And everything will bring a chain of love._

_And in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes,_

_And tell me everything is gonna be alright._

My singing had awoken Wanda, and I immediately stopped singing.

Wanda looked up at me, "Why did you stop?"I just shrugged. She snuggled closer to me and asked, "What was that song?"

"I don't know." I whisper back, "It was my mom's favorite song, said it was her and my Dad's life together, in song form."

Wanda smiled with tears in her eyes, "They must've loved each other."

"More then life itself." A comfortable silence settled on us, and I looked around the room and I saw something that had not been there the day before. It was a simple envelope with one word to distinguish it; Ian.

I gently moved Wanda out of my arms and got up. I studied the envelope. I looked to Wanda, asking for permission to open it. She nodded once in approval. My heart quickened at the first words. '_My Dearest Ian,_' I looked down at the beautiful woman who wrote this. A small smile had formed on her face. I grabbed the letter and sat back down on the bed, pulling her to sit on my lap.

I read the letter once to myself. Tears streamed down my face. How could I not love Wanda, my Wanda. The love of my life, the center of my universe, my world. I reread the letter, but this time I whispered it to her. Kissing her forehead and telling her how much I loved her.

I began narrating my own letter. "My Dearest Wanda," I whispered.

"You were always to good for me. You are so kind, loving, forgiving, gentle, and beautiful. You can always find the best in people. Take me for example, I tried to kill you the first night I met you, and now look at us, we're madly in love. Just like my parents. I love you more then life, Wanda, have since that day."

"You were everything to me, you didn't know it yet, but I knew. You didn't know till you almost left me. Doc saved you though, and the words rang true then, and they still do; you're beautiful Wanderer. You, not the body."

She was still silently crying, but they were tears of joy. I wanted to add more, but didn't know what to say. How could I put all the love I feel for into words? The love for her, her words, her wisdom, her kindness. I could go on with the list, but she seemed to know what I was thinking. "I love you too, Ian. I will always love you. You are my only love."

"And you're mine." I whisper in her ear as she fell asleep again.

**Ok, I don't know how good this is considering that I am sick, but I tried. Please, if you took the time to read this, will you please review, it'll only take a minute. I would really love it, so please!! Thanks for reading.**

***OH, the song is Danny's Song by Kenny Loggins. It's my mom's favorite song for the reason I said it was Ian's mom's. You should listen to it, it's a truly beautiful song**.


End file.
